Amu in Wonderland
by teampockymember33
Summary: One day Amu is sent to Wonderland and finds out she is the new 'Alice' but if Amu wants to go back to her home, she has to find the real Dumpty Key to unlock the Humpty Lock in a month or she will be forever stuck in Wonderland as one of the Roleplayers
1. Amu's Prologue

**Hello readers and I welcome you to my newest fan fiction, ****Amu in Wonderland.**** Hope you like it…**

**Amu's Prologue**

It's horrible. I keep feeling as if I am going to fall. To keep falling into a dark, secluded abyss. Every night I have the same dream, over and over until my alarm goes off. I am now too scared to go to sleep. Usually I just lie on my bed and think. That is what I am doing at the moment. My glow in the dark Hello Kitty clock says that it is 2:15am. Way too early to get ready for school, instead I go the study and find a book to read. I never was much of a reader but once I started, I couldn't get enough. Books are like my own personal portal, taking me to the place and time of the book and seeing everything through the character's perspective. I grab a random book and walk back to my room as silently as I can without stumbling over in the dark. In my room I turn my reading lamp on and look at the cover. _'Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll.' _Odd, why do I have such a classic in my house? I pulled my flower print doona over me and positioned the reading light above my head and started reading.

At some point, I completely forgot what I was reading. I was in the most spectacular gown I had ever seen. It was gold and had baby pink flowers embroidered into it at the bottom. The dress made my pink hair stand out. I twirled around to see the whole gown in its full glory. Never have I worn anything as beautiful as this. Suddenly disturbing my euphoria, some thunder cracked somewhere deep in the dark clouds heading my way. I picked the bottom of my dress and ran. Call me weird but I am attached to this dress with all of its annoyances like it weighed a freaking tonne! A huge tree appeared in the distance allowing me to ran twice as fast. Unfortunately at the speed I was going it was hard to stop. I put my hands out to brake against the tree, but as I touched the tree a huge hole unexpectedly cracked open. And to no surprise, I fell. Except it was different to my continuous dreams, there was roots, bones any other objects in the walls. I was going at about 120kn/hr. I had no idea where I was going until it clicked. This is exactly the same to what happened to Alice except no rabbit that talks and has a pocket watch. Regardless it sucked. Quickly the ground came into view and kept coming closer. I shut my eyes and lifted my hands to my face. About to hit the ground soon and…

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

My eyes flew open, breathing heavily, I realised I was back in my room. I sighed in relief and turned my alarm off. Took the book off the floor and marked the page I was up to and lay back. I really hate sleeping.

"Amu! Get up, if you don't you will miss the train." My mum yelled from downstairs in the kitchen.

"Okay mum!" I replied as I rolled out off bed and onto the black and white spotted rug. Once I was standing up, I glanced at the book. Why do I feel something weird is going to happen to me soon?

**That was just a prologue to the fan fiction just to explain Amu's fear of sleeping and other stuff. Sorry there is no amuto. T^T**

**Please Review!**


	2. Ikuto's Prologue

**Hello readers and I welcome you to my newest fan fiction, ****Amu in Wonderland.**** Hope you like it…**

**Ikuto's Prologue**

For the past couple of months, I have been put to work endlessly. Every one says my job is easy; you never have to do any tiresome work. Well that is one freaking lie. I have to find the new 'Alice' and bring her to Wonderland. It took a whole week just to find her but she is so thick that after another two weeks did she finally start having the dreams. Yet since she never is sleeping because of fear, the plan to bring her here is constantly suspended. Really what does the Cheshire Cat have anything to do with a rabbit hole? I left my home using my door. I love my door, really lets me to be lazy. My door allows me to go anywhere I want as long as I can image the destination in my head. I needed to go to the Castle of Hearts to tell the little kiddy king that the new 'Alice' is ready to come to Wonderland. The black door appeared and changed colour to green with hearts all over it. I opened the door in disgust and stepped in.

When I reopened the door, I found myself to be right in front of the Queen of Hearts. She fell back when the door hit her in the face and blushed.

"I-i-i-ik… Ikuto!" she jumped up and hugged me. I pushed her off me gently. She was wearing a frilly red dress with rose embroidery at the top of the dress above her chest, the high collar and long sleeves that ended halfway down her hand had the same colour purple as her eyes. Her blonde hair was curled and put in a high side pony with a small purple top hat with a red heart at the front, sat in front of her ponytail. This outfit really suit her but everyone in the region of heart wore red, purple, gold, black and white clothing regardless of their status.

"Queen Utau… you are already betrothed with the Joker…" I reminded her for the millionth time. Utau pouted and looked down. She must really approve of incest because I certainly don't. How could anyone fall in love with their sibling?! Glad she doesn't rule over me. I put my hand out in front of me to help her up. Utau gladly held my hand as she stood up. As she puffed the front of her dress, two parallel lines of cards stood and blew into trumpets. Seems the kiddy king has finally arrived. He quickly walked in, waving the cards to cease their blowing and frowned at me. He stood in front of me with his red cape following behind him and glared. Kiddy king is really short compared to me. At least there was a whole head height difference between us. I chuckled at the thought. He walked around me and sat in his golden throne.

"Cheshire Cat Ikuto, I thought you were told to give notice before coming to visit the castle or was that just my imagination." I chuckled again at him for being such a demanding little child.

"I truly am sorry for my impudence but I was under the impression that you wanted to know immediately when the 'Alice' is ready to come to Wonderland, or am I wrong." He stared at me for a second before regaining his composure. Utau wore a disgusted look on her face; she was too well informed as the rest of the residents of Wonderland. The 'Alice' held a lot of power in some way or another; the previous one was a natural leader and outsmarted many of the roleholders.

"Very well, Ikuto. You are forgiven. Let the new 'Alice' come to Wonderland and then when she has rested, bring her here. You may go." I sighed and brought me door back.

"You are a very bossy person, Kiddy King." The King of hearts stood up fuming and yelled my name. I chuckled as I went through the door.

The Joker waited outside the old oak that stood in the middle of all of Wonderland. He grinned ear to ear as he saw me come out of my door.

"Hey Ikuto!" I closed the door and waited until it vanished before replying.

"Kukai. Is the hole ready to go? The king is demanding like usual for 'Alice' to come." He frowned at me.

"Of course. This is a big occasion for all of Wonderland, Ikuto." The Joker was the one to marry the Queen of Hearts but Kukai didn't seem to care, he was quite fond of Utau.

"Shall we get 'Alice' down the hole?" Kukai asked with some unknown enthusiasm. I sighed and brought my door back.

"Get the hole up and running, while I go find the rabbit." Kukai saluted me as I left.

The rabbit was sitting there, bored and playing with grass. Suddenly she had an outburst.

"I wanted to be a ducky not a rabbit!" I walked up to her silently and tapped her shoulder.

"Well, if you weren't the rabbit, you wouldn't be able to go lure the new 'Alice' into the hole." She jumped up and spun to face me. She frowned and then grinned.

"Yeah!" She was wearing a white sleeveless hoodie with bunny ears on the hood, pink frilly skirt, black and white socks with pink flats. The rabbit's orange hair was in two high ponies that barely passed her face.

"Yaya'll go and get 'Alice' for everybody. Do I get to be a rabbit?" she looked at me with sparkles in her eyes.

"Whatever gets her in the hole, you get to go down there too." I nonchalantly answered her pleading. Yaya started jumping up and down with joy. I held the door open for her and she skipped through. We went back to the Joker and began the procedure.

"Let's bring 'Alice' back to Wonderland." Yaya happily yelled.

**After this, the actual chapters of the story will begin. Hope you like the two prologues. Please Review! **

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\/**


End file.
